1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display which includes a pair of liquid crystal shutter glasses, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a three-dimensional display apparatus has been developed as a next generation display apparatus. The three-dimensional display apparatus alternately displays a left image and a right image by using a visual difference between both eyes, or simultaneously displays left and right images optically.
A contact type which is mainly used to simultaneously display the left and right images overlaps a viewing zone forming optical plate to a front surface of a display panel.
If the left and right images are alternately formed, left and right images are rapidly displayed and liquid shutter glasses for each eye are open and closed synchronizing with the images to realize a three-dimensional image.
If a display panel includes a liquid crystal panel, left and right images overlap each other as the liquid crystal panel should maintain a voltage in a single frame. Unlike a CRT (cathode ray tube) or other display panels, the liquid crystal panel is a hold-type display panel. Thus, a previous image signal remains on the liquid crystal panel before completely forming a current image signal thereon after displaying the previous image. A user recognizes such a phenomenon as an image overlapping and a latent image. Thus, a conventional liquid crystal display fails to provide a high quality three-dimensional image.